gunz2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gunslinger
Famed for their hawk-eyed aim, Gunslingers are seasoned marksmen at the peak of their craft. They’re not too hot in close range combat, but what they lack in mettle, they more than make up for in accuracy. Beady-eyed and patient, they’ve got their crosshairs aimed at all evil threatening to corrupt the world. Elena the Gunslinger is currently the only playable member of the Rising Falcons band of ranged-specialists. Her ability to cause mini stuns and do explosive damage to an area combined with her Intuition skill which allows her to track enemies through walls make her very capable of barging into fights and kill-stealing, and she's a strong contender in non-team games as a result. Even when not feeling particularly explosive, however, she has a high damage Assault Rifle to fall back on and she can hold her own in melee. A Gunslinger's greatest fear may be being targeted by someone who can dodge her grenades, since her Assault Rifle clips run out very quickly. Weapons Gunslinger weapon Stats Page '' *'Blunt Weapons are a melee weapon category unique to the Gunslinger. Due to her ranged specialization, they're not especially reliable for damage, but they grant the same basic melee abilities as most other melee weapons, including wall-hanging. The Blunt Weapon's combo chains may greatly augment their use: **Left, Left, Left: Two regular slashes followed by a heavy slash which breaks blocks and knocks down enemies immediately. **Left, Left, Right*, Right: Two regular slashes followed by a thrust and then a heavy slash which breaks blocks and knocks down enemies, doing greater total damage than the default combo. Instead of finishing this combo, it may be restarted after the thrust with no downtime, chaining it indefinitely. *'''Grenade Launchers are a potentially long-range projectile weapon unique to the Gunslinger. They fire quickly for projectiles, but each round must be reloaded individually (in the default launcher, and all others for the moment). A grenade will travel a long distance at an arc, detonating immediately if it contacts an enemy before it lands, or after approximately two seconds otherwise. They always travel a predictable path, as the launcher has no spread. A direct hit with a grenade does moderate damage, but their greatest strong points are the facts that direct hits will stun their victim for a split second, often making it easier to combo multiple direct hits quickly, they damage anyone caught in their explosion when they detonate, and blocking with melee will not protect a player against them in any way. They must be used with care, however, as they are the only weapon capable of harming or killing their user. *'Assault Rifles '''are a ranged, hit scan weapon category currently unique to the Gunslinger. They quickly expend a full clip with the trigger held down, but do great damage in a short period while they fire. Their accuracy is modest, but reliable at general gunfighting range, and their spread decreases when they're not firing. Their major downside is their large amount of time spent reloading between clips. Skills PVP Strategy PVE Strategy Category:Mercenary